Terrible Twos
by The StorieTellur
Summary: Zatanna casts a spell, and it backfires. Adorably. (Pre-Misplaced)
1. Baby Backfire

Recognize Red Arrow B06

The crimson archer was soon greeted by a blur of red and yellow as he stepped away from the teleporter. "Hey Wally," he said dryly.

"Royroyroyroyroyroyroyroy," the boy sped around him in a circle. "Great you're here!"

"Yeah yeah," he waved the speedster off. "What did you guys want?"

"Shhhhhhh! Not here," the ginger whispered before pulling the older boy around the corner. He lead him to a private room where the rest of the team, including Zatanna, were waiting. The doors whooshed closed behind them when Robin said "Computer, secure the room."

The automated voice answered, "Room Secure."

The team gathered in a circle leaving Roy and Zatanna out. "You must be Zatanna; I'm Red Arrow, but you can call me Roy." He looked down the little magician and she smiled. "Do you know what they're talking about?"

"Yup that's me. But no, I don't." She looked at him mischievously and added, "But I could find out."

"Uh, no." the archer said quickly. "I'd rather not. They probably-"

"He guys, get over here," Artemis said. Roy went and stood next to Kaldur and Zatanna took a place next to Robin, who smiled.

"Okay, so here's the plan," Wally began.

* * *

><p>"Lla uoyni dike htkca bgnirb" she whispered, pointing her glowing hands toward the unexpecting adults. Or so they thought. The Martian turned around and provided a force field, reflecting the spell back at the hall of teenagers.<p>

A chorus of gasps and shrieks echoed the mountain followed by a flash of bright light. The mentors ran into the hallway, when they could see again, and gasped at the sight before them. Eight lumps of colorful clothing, one of which stirred. A little girl bolted upright, her long blonde hair draped over her shoulders and her mask hanging around her neck. The top she was wearing was now a dress, and her gloves dangled off her arms like a too-long sleeved shirt.

She lifted her arm and allowed the glove to dangle off her fingers. She swayed it and grinned. The child began flapping it around, giggling at the sound it made and squeezing her eyes closed. During her little game, the glove flew up and hit her in the face. The entire League flinched. She looked up at them with shock, which changed to confusion as soon as she saw their expressions. The toddler's lip began to tremble and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Awe," Dinah cooed. She walked up to the girl, stepping over the other lumps and picked her up. The lead magician went up to a different lump. He moved the clothes around and gasped at the raven-haired toddler in his hands. "Z-Zatanna?"

Each mentor (except Superman) went up to the familiar clothing lumps and found the remainder of their partners. In each of their arms sat a toddler, oversized clothes draped over them.

Clark walked up to the last lump to find that the toddler was already standing and staring at the man of steel confused. He kneeled in front of the boy and looked him over. The boy saw this and looked down to his shirt. He put his hand on the big red 'S' and looked back up at Clark. Their eyes met for a moment before the child put his other hand on Superman's chest, right on his symbol. Clark stared at the small hand for a moment. The tiny fingers spread across uniform were removed and he looked up into bright blue eyes. His eyes. Eyes he saw everyday in the mirror and ones he saw around Metropolis occasionally. Eyes he never wanted to confront, until now. Conner jumped up to Clark, throwing his arms around his neck.

Everyone was stunned, the man of steel wrapped his arms around the toddler and stood up. "What happened?"

"Zatara," Batman began, speaking quietly as not to wake the sleeping bird in his arms. "what happened?"

"I am not sure, Bruce. Did you hear what she said, Clark?"

He shook his head. "I was too preoccupied with our mission to listen around." Conner let go of his neck and sat contently in his arms. Clark looked into the boys eyes and sighed, "Do you know how to fix it?"

Zatanna was now playing with her fathers' mustache, making his words muffled, "No," he laughed. "I need to know what she said in order to fix it. I need to say the opposite."

"Then what now," Flash asked a little too loudly. The ginger in his arms stirred and woke, staring at his uncle blankly. "Oops, sorry kiddo."

Baby Wally giggled and tried to wiggle free. Barry set his nephew on the ground, and Green Arrow, Superman, and Aquaman did the same with Kaldur, Roy and Conner.

Kaldur stood there for a moment next to Roy, Wally walked up to Conner and stuck his tongue in his face. Conner glared at him and reached for his tongue, but the toddler was already halfway out of the room.

"They still have their powers?" J'onn asked. He looked to the doorway that the speedster just ran out of and turned to Barry, "You might want to go catch him."

"Riiight," and with that, he sped into the other room after him.

"He's right, you know." Dinah pointed out, "What now?"

They all turned to Batman, "We will go on our mission."

"And the kids?" Diana asked.

"Aquaman, do you think your wife would mind coming to the surface? Maybe bring some of Kaldur's friends or something?"

The king turned his gaze to the miniature Atlantean in front of him. He sighed, "I will ask."

As soon as he was out of the room, a little speedster busted in. He tripped over his costume and face planted into the floor. Barry was right behind him and picked him up after the fall. Conner, Artemis, Roy and Zatanna laughed and Kaldur crossed his little arms, trying not to laugh. (and failing)

Manhunter checked on his niece and saw she was awake, staring at the scene with curiosity. She floated out of his hands and toward the other children. As she landed, Baby Flash ran up to her and waved. She shrieked and went into camouflage, he jumped backwards flailing, and the rest of the group laughed again.

"Okay," Batman cut through and the laughing stopped. "No more joking around, we have a job to do."

Aquaman reentered the room and said, "She is on her way. But his friends will not be able to arrive until later."

Captain Marvel stepped up, "No offence, but I doubt she can handle eight super kids by herself. Someone should stay behind until the others come by."

"Marvel's Right," Batman said. He turned and handed the still sleeping bird to Dinah, "Will you stay behind?"

"Sure." She looked over the new bundle in her arms and set Artemis on the floor. "He's smaller than they are…" she pointed out.

"I have a theory about that." Batman said. "I think their current…conditions, mimic their real ages. Since Robin was the youngest, he still is. By my observations, He is about one, Zatanna one-and-a-half, Wally and Artemis are two, Kaldur, Conner, and Megan are almost three, and Roy is five."

"We should get going," Aquaman said. "Mera will arrive soon."

"Lets go." Batman said and then left, the others followed leaving Black Canary alone with eight super powered toddlers.

* * *

><p>Okay! I hope you liked this :) the next few chapters will show a few little adventures the<em> 'Young'<em> Justice team will have. ;)


	2. Timeout

"Wally I swear if you wake up that kid you will be in big trouble," Dinah whispered over her shoulder.

Wally watched her as she left the room. "I know birdie," he replied. He turned back to Robin, the baby wonder was fast asleep with his thumb in his mouth. Baby Flash crawled up next to him and laid down, pulling the covers over the both of them before passing out.

Dinah peeked around the corner and smiled at them sleeping. She dimmed the lights before closing the door. Canary turned around just as the little archer jumped into her arms. "Artemis? What are you-"

Her question was answered as Roy came speeding around the corner, covered in a shiny, brown gel. He walked up and glared at the little blonde. "What happened, Roy?"

"Pudding," he declared, folding his arms across his chest.

"Artemis! What do you have to say for yourself?" Dinah put her down and set her hands on her hips.

"I sorry," Artemis turned to Roy and hugged him, his arms still folded across his chest. She pulled her head back and kissed him on the cheek, pudding being transferred across her lips. Roy's face flashed red, but not with anger.

Dinah giggled and scooped up Roy. "Lets get you cleaned up, ay kiddo?"

The trio walked into the main room to find Kaldur, Conner, Zee and Megan coloring away at some old coloring books, which were NOT found in Flash's old room. Artemis ran over and picked up a crayon and began coloring on Megan's page, the Martian didn't mind.

All seven heads swerved towards the kitchen. A medium height, red-headed woman with a pale complexion stepped though the door. "Hello Dinah, kids," she nodded towards each as she addressed them. "Any way I may be of assistance?"

"Yes, glad you're here, Mera. Could you watch them while I give Roy a bath?"

"Of course."

"Great. Robin and Wally are asleep in the room down the hall. Third door on your right."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you for coming. I don't know if I could do it without any help," Dinah responded.

"It was not a problem." Mera smiled, "In fact, it would be good practice."

Canary paused. She looked over the sea queen eagerly before resting her eyes on her face. "Wait-are you…"

The queen's smiled widened at her friends' realization. "Congratulations!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Wait, does he know?"

"Yes, he cannot wait."

Dinah smiled and made her way to the nearest bathroom to bathe 'Pudding Arrow'.

* * *

><p>Robin fluttered his eyes open into a mound of fiery red hair. He used his arms and pushed himself up to get a better look. The room was dark, but illuminated by the hallway light that seeped in under the door. He looked down to his fur ball and found his best friend fast asleep.<p>

He sat up and looked around. Climbing across the bed, he made his way to the nightstand. Scooting to the edge, he grabbed the lamp post and shimmied down. Rob continued his mission by crawling to the light source when something bright yellow distracted him.

His utility belt was on the chair by the bed. Using the chairs' leg for support, he quickly grabbed the belt before loosing his grip and fell backwards. His grappling hook shot from the belt and over the bed, clanking against the nightstand. He felt a pull on his line when Wally sat up.

The curious speedster looked around frantically for the baby bird to find him off the bed grinning up at him. He threaded the line through his fingers and followed it to the table and back at Robin. "Robbie? What you do?"

Robin pointed toward the door, Wally followed. While he was distracted, the Baby Wonder clicked a button causing his hook to be returned to its place, and with a catch on his line. Wally flew off the bed and landed face first on the carpet in front of him.

Robin let the belt fall to the floor next to him and grabbed his stomach, laughing hysterically. Wally groaned and sat up. Snatching the belt off the floor, he wrapped it around his chest like a sash. "No funny, Robbie."

Baby Wonder stopped laughing and looked towards the door again. Wally walked up to it and reached. Even on his tip-toes he couldn't reach the handle. He turned around and almost ran over the raven-haired child behind him. "No more ninjuh, Birdie," he said and the boy just smiled. Wally walked behind Rob and lifted him un from under his arms. Robin quickly turned around and pressed a button on the belt. A bird-a-rang flew out of it and wedged itself in the door. Laughter filled the room, Wally gasped and threw the baby and himself under the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Wooo, cliff hanger, my faves. Got suggestions for little baby adventures? or anything else? leave a comment, please! :)<strong>

**[Don't worry. They don't _die_. ;) ]**

**Thx for reading!**


	3. Timeout pt 2

Batman's comlink buzzed in a familiar pattern. He tapped his ear and answered "Yes Alfred?"

There was some static before the aging butler answered, "Sir, there seems to be a disturbance in the Mountain."

His eyes went wide under his cowl, "What kind of disturbance?"

"It seems that there was an explosion, sir. Would you like me to call the rest of the League?" He gripped the wheel tightly.

"I'm on it. Yes, let them know. Thank you Alfred." Bats sped down the Gotham side streets with a pounding in his chest. _"It's probably nothing,"_ he thought. But his mind still wandered. "_What if it wasn't any old explosion? They had tried to keep the kids'…__**predicament**__ a secret, but if there really was a mole… What if there __**was**__ a villain in the Mountain?" _Bruce grit his teeth. No one was going to touch his bird.

He turned and parked the Batmobile in an alley and walked the rest of the way. He found the telephone booth and made sure he was alone before teleporting.

When he arrived, he found that Captain Marvel, Flash and Superman were already there, blocking some of the kids and the queen from the smoke. Bruce immediately noticed the absence of his son and went into action. He ran down the smoky hallway and found Dinah in the room it was emanating from. She was calling out for both Robin and Wally. Most of the room was in flames. A light coughing started under the bed. Both Leaguers kneeled down and lifted the bed skirt. A redheaded child had a hand over his mouth, and gave another coughing fit. Next to him was a raven haired infant with his hands on top of his head, his face was buried into the carpet.

Dinah pulled Robin out and covered his face with part of her jacket. Bruce reached a hand out to Wally and he grabbed hold, crawling out and into The Dark Knight's arms. The boys small hand grabbed hold of the kevlar on his chest and snuggled close. Both adults ran out to the main room.

"Take care of the fire," Batman ordered. "We can take care of the kids." Clark and Marvel headed off to the room but Barry lagged. He looked towards his nephew when he began coughing again. Bruce noticed and said "It's okay Barry, I got him."

The Scarlet Speedster raised an eyebrow but didn't push it. It was a rarity when Bruce showed any kind of emotion, you shouldn't question it. Just accept it and move on. So he did, leaving a blur of red through the smoke.

Bats looked down to the ginger in his arms who continued coughing into his symbol. He pulled a rebreather

out of his belt and gave it to the child. "Here," he said softly, "breathe."

Wally nodded and put the tool to his lips. Bruce looked up and saw Dinah placing Dick down to play with the others. She noticed Bruce's stare and said, "He's fine. Looks like Wally got the worst of it." She walked up and pushed back some of the boys' loose hairs from his face.

The zeta tubes burst to life as it announced the arrival of the rest of the Mentors and the League. The heroes circled around the children, said children looked up in wonder at their new companions.

"Well, hey there kiddos," Oliver greeted, ruffling Conner's' hair. He looked up to the Caped Crusader and his bundle of ginger, "what happened?"

The young speedster pulled the rebreather out of his mouth and softly replied, "It was an axie-dent."

"Yes, but how did this accident happen?"

"Robbie did it," the toddler pointed to the raven haired boy who was chewing on a crayon. "He pushted a button. See?" Wally hit the same button and again a weapon shot from it. Whooshing past the heads of several Leaguers and impaling into the cave wall. It beeped and laughed. Batman threw Wally into Oliver's arms and pulled the bird-a-rang from the wall. He went to the nearest opening and tossed it out the 'window' into the ocean. It exploded on contact, shooting rockets of water through the air.

Bruce turned around and all eyes were on Wally. The child snuggled closer to Green Arrow in embarrassment. "Sorry," he whispered.

The Caped Crusader took the belt off the child and said, "Don't do that again, understand?" he nodded and Bruce opened a hollow screen next to him. "We should make arrangements for them while they are like this," he gestured to the encircled toddlers.

"What kind of arrangements? You cant expect them to stay here the whole time," Diana said. "They have families and school and friends. Their civilian identities are in need of explanation, we must find a cover story for the time being."

"Yes," Bruce responded. "I have already come up with individual ones for their schools and their friends will believe that. But, their families already know they are part of this team, so it wont be too hard to tell them about this." He typed on the computer for a moment and then continued, "I hear that many parents liked it when their children were little."

"But," Marvel piped up, leaving the smoke filled hallway with Clark and Barry right behind him. "Will it be safe? Sure the team was originally 'covert' but they still had they're time with villains. And if Artemis' background is true," he looked down at the blond girl. She stared up at him with adorable curiosity, "The point is, if her father just happened to come by her mothers' apartment and notice that she was a kid, what's to stop him from hurting her? Or going after the rest of them?"

The League shared worried glances at each other. "Maybe they could stay here only for a few days at a time?" Shyeria suggested. "That is, if we cannot find a cure. And they could stay with their mentors the rest of the time. They would be safe and their families will know they are in good hands."

"It will be a challenge," J'onn calmly replied. "But that does seem to be the best option. It also keeps the families out of danger."

"Fine, then its decided." Dinah smiled. "Musical sleepovers until we find an answer."

The pitter patter of wet feet stopped the continuation conversation. Everyone turned to the young auburn archer dripping in the doorway. He was draped in a fuzzy white towel that dragged behind him. He walked up to Canary and asked, "Mommy, can we finish my bath now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, just thought I'd start off by saying, they may never get cured. I might leave this so whenever I get a cute baby idea, I can use it here. I wrote Daddybats this way because when I meet my friends' parents, they seem to really care about me, so I used that on BruceDick/Wally. And their relationship will get much cuter, I swear. Please review, and thanks for reading! :D**


	4. Baby Boy Scout

Dinah was still in awe over the fact that Roy had called her 'Mommy'. Of course, she had been like a mom to him since Ollie adopted him, but it was still nice to know that he thought of her that way. After his bath, she never let him go. She was in every room he was, watching him like a good mother bird. Roy didn't even seem to mind, in fact, he liked it. Sometimes she would let him sit in her lap when he wanted to color on the table instead of the floor. She would hug him and hold him close, and every time he would smile and snuggle deeper into her embrace.

Oliver observed the scene for a few more moments, not wanting to ruin it. The fact that Roy even let her touch him let alone be motherly like this was warming the archers heart. Maybe there was hope, maybe things could change…

"Ahem," Ollie cleared his throat. "We should get going, its late, and I think these kids should start having a scheduled bedtime."

Roy looked up and glared at him, "No, no bedtimes." He put down his crayons and asked, "Where are you going?"

"We are going to my house. _We_, as in you too, kiddo," Oliver smiled when the glare on his ward melted away and was replaced with a grin. Oliver held his hand out, "Come on, we'll have lots of fun."

Roy jumped from his seat on Dinah's lap and took his hand. The older Archer held his other hand for his girlfriend who took it willingly. They walked out to the main room together to see each child standing with their 'guardians', except Wally, who was running around frantically. The trio walked up and Oliver asked what was on everyone's minds, "What's goin' on?"

Trying to speak above the chorus of 'no' coming from the ginger toddler, Batman replied, "He doesn't want to leave the cave."

Artemis walked up to her 'uncle' and put her hands above her head, clenching and unclenching. He picked her up and watched as Wally raced around the room at super speed. Barry was trying desperately to calm him, but nothing was working. He looked back to the blonde in his arms and was glad she wasn't acting that way. As if on cue, Artemis reached up and put her arms around his neck, hugging him awkwardly. He laughed and hugged back.

Superman saw the exchange between the two blonds and smirked. Artemis looked up a moment later with a knowing grin on her face. She eyed the quiver on Green Arrow's back and her grin grew.

"Ollie, wait-" but he was too late. The skilled young archer pulled out an arrow and threw it at the misbehaving speedster. It exploded and a net emerged, trapping Wally underneath it. Stopping his frantic running. He face planted the floor, but rolled over easily.

He glared at her, "Why you do that, Boo-full?"

She giggled, "Cause it time to go home, Bay-wash."

He struggled with the bindings before finally giving up. Barry laughed and picked him up, tossing him over his shoulder like St. Nick. "Well, I got mine. Lets go, Wallman." The zeta tubes and bright light announced they're departure.

Dinah winked at the little girl and she giggled again. "Good job, nice shot." Oliver rolled his eyes, "But you know not to do that in public, right?"

"Right," Artemis said. Looking over at Zatanna, she added, "It secret." Both girls laughed while everyone else stood there dumbfounded.

Eventually, most of the mentors left with their kids, leaving Clark and Conner, Bruce and Dick, and Diana.

Clark was first to break the silence, "Well, I guess I better get going too. I have to be up early and meet Lois for breakfast before having a meeting with the Editor."

"What will you do with him?" Diana asked, gesturing to Conner who ran from his side when Wolf entered to room. The two were currently play fighting, "I don't know, I guess I could take him to work. He's pretty well-behaved."_ "Oh crap," _he thought, _"What do I tell lois?"_

Bruce added, "He's your cousins' son. You are watching him while they are out of town on a cruise."

Clark raised an eyebrow, "How did you-" he stopped and rolled his eyes. "Right, 'Worlds Greatest Detective'."

"Never forget it." Bruce smirked.

"How can I when you continually do stuff like that," he laughed. "Alright, come on, Conner." he called. Diana shushed him and when he looked over, he found why.

Conner had fallen asleep with Wolf. The animal was wrapped around him protectively, the boys' head lolled on its back. Clark whispered a laugh and hovered over quietly. When he landed, Wolf growled and the sleeping child stirred, "Shhhh boy, I'm not gonna hurt cha." He put his hands up, and Wolf calmed down. Superman inched closer and was finally able to pick up Conner.

It wasn't the first time he had held Conner since the accident, but each time started something inside this Man of Steel. Something warm and right.

Superman opted for flying rather than risk waking his 'cousin' with a loud zeta tube. It was barely sunset, but Clark could still see a few stars on his way home. He only wished Conner was awake to see them. He knew the look on his face would be priceless. He knew he wanted Conner to be happy, because that's what _parents _want. And even if the boy scout didn't see it, he was coming to care for his clone.

* * *

><p>When Clark Kent arrived back at his apartment, he was exhausted. He needed to change, shower, eat and then, hopefully, sleep. But he had something more important to take care of first. Conner. He put a wall of pillows on the edge of the bed and placed the boys' sleeping form next to them. He stood for a moment and watched his chest rise and fall, his eyes moving underneath his lids, his fingers gently twitch. Clark smiled and took off his cape. He managed to get to the hallway before heard it. A small voice had called out. Barely audible to anyone without super hearing.<p>

"Daddy?"

Clark's breath caught in his throat. Did he just imagine that? Or-

"Daddy?" The voice sounded more scared now. Soft crying started in the room behind him. Kent spun around on his heel and ran into the room. Conner was awake and crying in the center of the bed. He kneeled next to the edge and asked the child, "What's wrong?"

Conner took his hands away from his face and answered, "Where you go?"

"I was going to take a shower," he said. "Why? Did you ne-"

Conner interrupted his question by launching himself at the man. Wrapping his arms around his neck and hugging him tightly, "Please." he begged. "Don't leave me."

Clark was heartbroken. "I wont." he promised, hugging back. He let go and pushed the boy back to see his face and ask, "Hey, you hungry?" The boy nodded and he picked him up.

Walking into the kitchen, Clark sat Conner on the counter where he kicked his bare feet back and fourth. The older Kryptonian rummaged through his cabinets before spinning around with an armful of ingredients. "Peanut butter and marshmallows?" He asked and Conner nodded. Clark smiled and quickly made them each a sandwich.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like! Please review, and thanks for reading!<strong>

**And to all who _have_ reviewed: kjbsdfgh THANK YOU! Most reviews I have ever gotten! **

**The next chapter will jump to whats going on at the Queen house. I probably wont get back to Conner and Clark bonding until chapter 9. The chapters in between will be focusing on the first night (as babies) with the other mentors. **


	5. Miniature Archers

By the time they arrived to the Queen residence, Artemis was fast asleep in Oliver's arms and Roy was sluggish. Dinah finally gave in and picked him up. He passed out on her shoulder not a moment later. Ollie laughed, "It's been a long day. We should hit the hay too."

She smiled, "Where do we put them?"

"Roy still has his old room, and Arty can stay in a guest room. You remember where his is, right?"

"Yeah, I got him. What about me?" she asked seductively. "Will I be staying as a guest, or…"

"You could always join me." he finished. He pecked her on the cheek, "Five minutes."

She nodded and made her way up the stairs, Oliver followed. She walked into Roy's room, it was the same as how he had left it when he moved out. No posters, no clothes in the closet or dressers, he took everything out with him.

She pulled down the covers with a free hand and laid him down. Tucking him in, she kissed his forehead and shut the light off on her way out.

* * *

><p>Oliver cradled Artemis gently as he opened the door to the guest room. Although it was never used, it was cleaned daily by the maids. Dusting, vacuuming, and the occasional sheet changes.<p>

He laid her down and covered her with a large comforter. He stood back up and sighed. He wished for a moment that they could stay like this; small, innocent, adorable. But he knew that could never happen. The cities still needed protectors, and those thoughts would be too selfish. He turned and grabbed the door handle when a soft voice stopped him.

"She still asleep?" Dinah asked, peeking around the door frame.

Oliver turned to glance at the child's' sleeping form before exiting, "Yup."

"Good," she said. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled herself up to his face and kissed his lips passionately.

* * *

><p>It was very dark when Roy woke, but surely it was for a reason? And it was; not a moment later did he hear a small voice calling out. He jumped off his bed and ran to the door. Pressing his ear against it, he heard the voice again: "Hello? Birdie? Ollie?"<p>

He pulled a chair next to the door frame and climbed up it. He pulled on the door handle and it swung back and hit the wall loudly. The young auburn haired child ran across the hallway and jumped up to another handle. Pushing the door open, he saw the young blond archer quivering in the center of the large queen-sized bed.

"Whats wrong?" he asked, lingering in the doorway.

"Its dark," she cried.

He smiled, "Don't worry, I got it." He found another chair and leaned it up against the wall. He flicked the light on and returned his gaze to the now smiling blond. Roy ran up to the bed and hopped up. Leaning over, Artemis hugged him tightly and thanked the older boy for saving her from 'the shadows'. She returned back to her normal sitting position as a grumbling sound erupted from her lower abdomen.

Roy grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out the hallway. "Let's go get something yummy."

She nodded and followed him down the hallway. They stopped in front of the master suite. Roy reached up but she stopped him, "Wait."

"What," he followed her grip on his arm down to her face.

"They are sleeping. Don't wake them."

Roy sighed, "okay." Artemis dropped her grip and he picked it back up again, "Lets go."

The duo walked up to the railings, Artemis peered through and gasped, "Long drop."

"Don't worry," he looked to her and smiled. "I wont drop you."

She smiled back and the two toddlers carefully made their way down the long, windy staircase.

* * *

><p>Roy helped the younger girl down the last step before releasing her hand. He ran to the big double-doors and pushed them open. The lights flickered on instantly revealing freshly waxed white marble flooring and counter tops. The specks in the marble glimmered, reflecting the new found lighting. He heard Artemis behind him "Woah."<p>

"I know, right? Come on," he grabbed her arm, "they all kinds of stuff here." They both ran to the pantry. After looking around for about five minutes, they found a broom and used it to open the handle on the pantry door.

After helping themselves to an assortment of cookies, crackers, and fruit snacks, Roy decided that they were in need of refreshments.

He reached up to the refrigerator handle, but was short by a few inches. He turned to the other archer and thought about it. _"The broom wont be strong enough."_ The boy snapped his fingers catching her attention, "I got it!"

* * *

><p>Artemis straddled Roy's shoulders with uncertainty, "I don't know, Roy. You<em> sure<em>this okay?"

He grinned under the bear of her weight, "It's a foolproof plan."

Or so they thought.

She leaned forward to open the fridge, but Roy wasn't prepared for it. He became unbalanced. In an attempt to steady himself, he stepped backwards, catching his foot on his pajama bottoms. He yelped, falling backwards and sending Artemis off his shoulders.

She flew off his shoulders, but not before hitting her arm on a counter and sending things on the counter across the room in the process. She cried out in pain when she finally hit the ground. Her head hit the marble with a loud smack, disorienting her for a matter of moments. In which, Roy had recovered and was at her side, trying to help her up and wipe away the fresh tears.

When she refused to stand, he sat with her, hugging her shoulders as she hugged her injured arm. A roaring cloud of stomping and yelling was heard above them.

"Uh oh," he whispered. "We woke them up."

Seconds later, two terrified blonds slammed open the doors and looked around frantically before stopping on the duo. Oliver let out a sigh of relief, but Dinah kept the same expression after seeing Artemis. She ran over, robe bellowing out behind her, and scooped up the crying toddler. "What happened?" she said, voice heavy with concern.

"I- I- fe-fell," the youngest blond hiccuped.

"What were you doing?" Ollie asked after checking over his ward for injuries.

"We were hungry," Roy responded.

"Well then, You should have come and gotten us. We would of helped you."

"Artemis wanted to, but I said no. I didn't want to wake you guys," he lied, convincingly.

"Are you guys still hungry? I could cook something?" Dinah asked as she sat Artemis on the counter. She heard a muffled "no" from Roy and began wiping away the young Asian girls' tears. After, she gently laid her hands on the injured arm and received a whimper before the tears flowed again.

Oliver helped Roy up to the bar stool and came up behind Dinah just as she said, "Ollie, I think it's broken."

* * *

><p><strong>I am so mean. The poor little baby ;_;<strong>

**But, anyways, sorry it took a while to update! Next 2 chapters are almost done.**

**Next up, Kaldur! :D**


	6. Little Eyes, Big City

"Mera, please take Kaldur'ahm home. I have a few questions for Batman." King Orin asked politely.

The Queen strode up and pecked her husband on the cheek, " Be home soon."

"Yes ma'am." he responded as she left in a zeta beam, the young, and particularly excited, Aqualad in tow.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It took him a minute to remember to breathe. It had been a while since he had been in Atlantis, and seeing the hallway that came from the tunnel was just breathtakingly <em>huge<em>. Kaldur'ahm stumbled from the Zetatube, still trying to gain full use of his much tinier body. He swam up to the window, his little eyes overlooking the big city he called home. Queen Mera laughed at the young Atlantean's excitement. "Come now, Kaldur'ahm." She held out her hand and he took hold, never taking his eyes off of the beautiful underwater kingdom.

Mera led them to the dining hall, blocking Kaldur's view. He frowned before hearing his stomach rumble, he giggled when she looked down. She helped him up to a chair and proceeded to sit beside him. A waiter came out with a smile as he saw the young blond. "Hello, your magesty," he bowed to the Queen. "And hello to you, young one."

Aqualad smiled up at him "Hi!" he waved excitedly. Mera smiled lovingly while giving the waiter the orders. He responded respectively before leaving.

When they finished, Kaldur jumped from his seat and swam circles around the now standing Queen. She caught him with ease, hugging him close. "What next, my dear?"

"I wanna see the city!" he smiled brightly. She smiled and let him go. He swam to the door and opened it to reveal his friends. The raven-haired teenage boy had his back to the door, but the redhead saw him. "Garth!" Kaldur exclaimed, racing towards him.

Garth, believing it was an attack, lit up his arms and aimed a hand towards the approaching child, scaring the boy. Kaldur stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide with horror. Garth saw the similarities the child had to his friend, as well as the horror, and lowered his hand. He approached Kaldur carefully, "Kaldur'ahm?" he questioned. He gently grabbed hold of the child in an attempt to comfort him, but the young Atlantean began kicking and crying for his mother, still terrified.

Queen Mera burst through the entryway and Kaldur swam into her embrace, burying his face in her shoulder as he cried. Garth felt a wave of guilt hit him, _hard_. Tula spoke behind him, "Is this...is this Kaldur?"

Mera nodded. "There was an accident." she explained. "His friend, a magician, changed him, herself, and his entire team into children."

"This is why you requested our assistance, is it not?" Garth said, holding his hands behind his back.

"Yes. But I seem to have hold of it now-"

"My Queen," a servant interrupted. "My apologies, but we are in need of your assistance. It is urgent that you come with me immediately."

Mera raised a brow, but went with the man. "Garth, Tula, will you please watch over Kaldur. He says he wishes to see the city. Please take him on a tour."

"Yes my Queen." they responded in unison. Mera nodded and left.

Tula turned to Kaldur. He was glaring at Garth, she laughed and it caught his attention. "Kaldur, are you ready to go?"

He shook his head and backed away, "No."

Tula frowned and looked to her boyfriend for assistance. He sighed and kneeled to the boy's level, "Kaldur," he said softly. "I am truly sorry I scared you. I thought you were a bad-guy. My instincts took over, and I feel very bad that I almost physically hurt you."

The dark-skinned child stared at him for a moment, then sighed. "Okay."

Garth smiled and returned to his normal height, his hand lingering in the space between the two, palm up. Kaldur smiled and took hold. With his other hand, he held onto Tula. The boy swung from the teenagers' holds, his feet kicking through the surrounding water.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After about two hours of touring, Kaldur got bored, and shared his boredom with his older friends. "I'm bored," he complained.<p>

Tula agreed with a nod. "What do you suggest we do?" Garth asked.

The toddler thought for a moment, his face lighting up when he found an answer. "Hide and seek!" he half-shouted.

Both teens laughed and agreed. Kaldur declared Garth the finder and swam off, Tula far behind. Kaldur rounded a corner and came face to face with a terrifying black helmet. The metallic voice shook with laughter at the sight of the boy's fear. "Aquababy now, huh?"

Tula swam in between her young friend and the villain, "Why are you here, Manta?" she spat, her good-natured and kind personality long gone.

"Taking care of business," he replied cryptically. His gaze went back to the boy hiding behind the redhead.

"You wouldn't," she sneered. "He is a mere child!"

"So are you," he proclaimed, aiming a laser at them. "As if that makes a difference." The weapon buzzed to life and lit up, red, ready for fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this one is kinda short, but hopefully the next chapter will be done soon to fill the emptiness! :D<strong>

**Thank you for reviewing. Each and everyone, along with the favorites and alerts, make me smile so big it would impress the Joker. :)**

**Next: Beauty and The Batdad- The little Bird returns to the Batnest.**

**P.S. Yes, Kaldur was calling for Mera when he called for a mother. ;)**


	7. Beauty and the Batdad

"You going back to the cave?" Diana whispered.

The Bat turned from the daddy-wannabe-Superman v angry-overprotective-genetically modified-Wolf faceoff, giving all his attention to the demi goddess. "No, not yet."

The princess smirked teasingly, "What? Got something to brood over?"

Bruce attempted his infamous Bat-Glare but sighed, knowing it wouldn't work on the Amazonian beauty. "Yes. Here, if you don't mind-" he passed the ebony-haired child into her arms, "-I have to make a few arrangements." With that, the Dark Knight left, his cape bellowing out behind him silently.

Diana rolled her eyes before landing her gaze on the young bird in her arms. Chuckling at his sudden fascination in her waistband. The golden belt reflected the excitement in his bright blue eyes. The child giggled each time his reflection mirrored his movements.

Clark came up behind her with the sleeping clone in his toned arms. "I think we'll be going now." Wonder Woman turned around and both heroes exchanged looks at their boys. Shifting Conner to one arm, Clark used his free hand to poke Robin in the belly, "Bye Dickie."

Dick's small body shook with laughter. Both adults smiled and exchanged their good-byes. Diana turned and walked down the hallway after the Dark Knight, Superman left through and opening in the cave.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Diana strode into the room, the young Robin in tow. Bruce looked up to acknowledge her arrival and quickly returned to his work. The Baby Wonder squirmed in her arms at the sight of the Caped Crusader.<p>

"Well, somebody's anxious," she laughed. "You almost done there?"

"Almost," She leaned over his shoulder to examine his work. Noticing what he was searching, she stood back up.

"Researching?" she chuckled. He scrolled down the screen, looking at more baby necessities. "Oh, that ones cute," she said, pointing at a baby stroller with a chibi monkey pattern.

"No, its easily breakable, not to mention hard to put together and it has uncomfortable seating." he pointed below the picture, "look at the reviews."

The princess "hmm'd" and rolled her eyes, "Why don't you just make one? You make just about everything else."

"Because, I don't have time," his eyes drifted to his son and back to the screen.

"But Alfred-"

"Is out of town. Family emergency. That's also Dick's cover story. According to the school, his friends, the papers; he's with Alfred."

"Well, maybe..." Diana brushed her fingers across his shoulders and down his chest, "I could stop by?"

He stood and took Dick from her carefully. He walked to the doorway before looking over his shoulder and replying, "Sure. Come by 'round six." He left for the Batmobile and she smiled to herself. She was one of few people who could tame _and_ persuade the Dark Knight. Others being Alfred, Dick and, whether he would admit it or not, Clark. But her methods, they were a lot more..._fun_.

* * *

><p>Bruce would never admit it, not even to himself, but he was jealous of the Grayson's. They got to see Dick as a child, raise him, sculpt him into what he had become pre-spell. He wanted to be able to do that as well; be a <em>real<em> father. And if Dick never got a cure? He'd be okay with that. He could reteach him how to ride a bike, tie his shoes, how to do everything. And maybe even...keep him _out_ of the vigilante world. He knew Dick could protect himself, he proved that many times over, but Bruce still worried about his little bird. Even now on his way home, he was worried there might be a hidden danger that awaited him on the streets. If he left the Batmobile for one second to stop a mugging or catch a villain, when he returned to his vehicle, would his bird be there? Or would someone have taken them for their own? Or ransom? He shook the thoughts out of his head and chanced a glance to his partner. Since there were no car seats lying around in the cave, he did the next best thing. He wrapped Robin in a million pillows and buckled him in the passenger side. He smirked at the look on Robin's face. His cheeks squished between two pillows, lips jutting out like a fish.

After another ten minutes or so, the Batmoblie was parked on the lazy Suzanne. Bruce unbuckled himself and opened the door, then turned and picked up Robin. After removing the 'protective gear', Bruce removed his suit and dressed in a pair of grey sweats and a loose, black tee. He got halfway up the steps to the clock when he noticed something in the shadows. "Nice try, Diana."

"Awe," she complained, flying down from her hiding spot, "What? Cant I have ninja skills too?"

"No." He continued walking.

"And why not?" she asked as the exited the cave.

Sliding the clock back down over the entrance, he stated, "Because, I don't like not being able to see you."

"Oh, _how clever_." she said sarcastically. "Your the one always in the dark."

"And?"

"And," she stood near the window and peered out over the yard, "What if I don't like being able to not see you..."

"You could always come and find me," he suggested, wrapping his arms around her waist. She turned and put her hands on his chest. Her sapphire orbs stared into his stormy grey. Slowly, they closed the distance. Their lips met for a nanosecond before the gurgle from the third-wheel broke them apart. Both heroes looked down at the raven-haired one-year-old, he stared back amused at what he had interrupted. Bruce muttered, "Cock block."

* * *

><p>Diana held the small child to her chest, his head resting below her shoulder, as they watched the older man attempt to piece together said childs' bed.<p>

"I can build a batmobile," he spat. "I can knock a guys lights out in one good punch. I can make the scariest of villains shit in their tights, BUT I CANT PUT TOGETHER A FUCKING CRIB?"

The Amazon beauty bit her lip to hold her laughter. "Did you read the manual?"

Bruce grumbled something incoherent and snatched the booklet off the bed. As he flipped the pages, she kept Dick entertained. The princess laid on her back on the bed taking Dick with her. He put his hands on her shoulders and braced himself up to look her in the eyes. She smiled as his face lit up. Something snapped beneath Bruce's foot as he leaned over for another piece. During his swearing storm, Diana looked over to him only to have her line of sight return to the infant in her arms as he placed his small hand over her headband. "Mama."

She looked back at him, feeling honored and shaken at the same time. She glanced back at Bruce who was still grumbling over the broken pieces and didn't notice his son's vocalization of his feelings about the Amazon. Her comlink buzzed and she let Dick roll off her and onto the mattress. Sitting up, she held her hand to her ear, "Wonder Woman."

Bruce looked up this time and she gave him an apologetic look. "Yeah, I'll be there." she replied into the com and put her hand down. "Sorry, Bruce. Duty calls."

They both stood, she glanced back to see the little bird playing under the sheets before letting Bruce take her in his arms. They kissed, short, passionate, and sweet. She glided out the open window after being released from her boyfriends' embrace. Saying her last goodbyes, she left to assist Plasticman.

Bruce stared after her until a thud sounded behind him. He turned around worriedly to see young Dick on the floor. Particularly, on his back with a bewildered look etched on his face. He realized what had occurred and let out a strangled cry. Bruce was at his side in an instant, snatching him up and cuddling him to his chest.

Bruce looked back to the window to see the Batsignal blaring across the dark night sky. He sighed and Dick looked up, innocent blue eyes sparkling in the light that erupted from the bedside lamp. "What are we going to do?" Bruce asked his would-be partner.

Robin looked to his mentor and croaked out, "Ba."


	8. UPDATE

I am so sorry for not updating. I feel really bad, but I'm back :) I'm writing the next chapter right now between schoolwork and chores. I hope you all aren't too upset with me.  
>Just FYI: This story only goes up to episode 18. Nothing after that has happened in this fic. It also includes cameos of heroes that we see now in Invasion, just know, I didn't know about the time-skip or new cast when I started writing, I just picked popular characters.<br>I already have it all planned out from months ago, so all I have to do is write it out, which shouldn't take very long, so please bare with me :)

Kisses~  
>Annie<p> 


	9. Run Baby Run

**Central City**

The Scarlet Speedster exited the disguised zeta-tube and set his young nephew on the ground, still stuck in the net, for a split second, giving the kid a smile before dashing around the corner, changing back to Barry Allen, and picking him back up. Wally smiled up at him and tried to poke his nose, hand getting stuck in the netting. Barry smirked and removed it, tossing it in a dumpster on his way out of the alleyway.

Less than a second later, he arrived home with Wally on his shoulders. He fished for his keys as the red-head giggled and squirmed in excitement. Barry opened the front door and ducked under, Wally grabbing ahold of the doorframe for a second before he heard a familiar voice in the kitchen, "Barry?"

His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak, but his uncle was to quick, reaching up, pulling Wally down, and covering his mouth, "Shhh, don't scare her, okay?" he whispered to his partner, who nodded.

Barry smiled and shut the door, "Yeah, Iris, it's me. I have a surprise for you, so just stay right there."

The blond sat the two-year-old on the couch, and put his finger to his lips, telling the child to be quiet one last time before walking into the kitchen and wrapping his arms around his wife's waist as she cooked. "Hello, Beautiful."

She smiled and turned in his arms, giving him a light kiss, excitement present in her blue eyes, "So, do I have to ask?"

He sighed and stepped away, back to the kitchen doorway, "There was…an accident with John's daughter, Zatanna and well…Wally, you can come over now."

Iris' eyes widened at the word 'accident', but her heart melted when she saw how young he nephew had become. She knelt to his level and smiled, ruffling his hair, speaking softly, "Hi, Ginger-bread."

Wally beamed up at her, excited at being called his old nickname. "Hi Auntie Iris!"

* * *

><p>After a well prepared meal, Wally and Barry sat in the living room while Iris cleaned up. She wasn't all that surprised when Wally ate almost as much as he usually did.<p>

Wally sat next to his uncle as the older male showed him some DVDs, asking the toddler what he wanted to watch. Baby Flash scrunched his face up and said, "No," to Barry's choices: Nemo, Rugrats, and Mickey Mouse. "Those for babies."

Barry tried his best to hide a smile at the irony of the situation, and picked up Wally and brought him to the DVD shelf, "Then you pick. Nothing PG-13."

Wally frowned for a moment before reaching out and grabbing Disney's Jump In. Barry nodded and both boys sat down for a movie night.

* * *

><p>Midway through the feature, Wally watched as Corbin Bleu's character laced up and punched at a hanging bag as light music played in the background. He looked to Barry, who was too preoccupied with the movie, so he sat up and used his superspeed to lightly punch the Scarlet Speedster in his side like in the movie. Barry raised an eyebrow and looked down to the ginger, smiling and playing along, "Ow Wally!"<p>

* * *

><p>After Wally had fallen asleep on the couch, Barry and Iris retired to the kitchen with a late-night snack. Iris sat in Barry's lap, her head on his shoulder, smiling softly. "There's a fair," she stated, breaking the silence, "maybe you should take Wally tomorrow when I'm at work, and I can meet you there when I'm off?"<p>

Barry smiled wide at his wife and kissed her forehead, "sounds like a great idea, Beautiful."

Wally blurred into the room, stopping just before bumping into Barry's leg. The toddler bounced up and down excitedly, "WE'RE GOING TO A FAIR!?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I'm back!<strong>

**Actually, this chapter was supposed to be about M'gann, J'onn and Shayera, but I wrote this one by mistake. Guess M'gann can be next chapter!**

**I hope you enjoyed, and I'm sorry for being gone for so long.**

**Y'all should also check out my newest collab fic "End of Two Worlds" that I'm writing with my boyfriend ^^**


	10. A Watchful Tower

**Mount Justice**

Martian Manhunter was the first to leave the cave after the incident. Hawkgirl stopped them at the zeta tube, "May I join you? I can take care of her while you create the cover stories with Batman."

J'onn smiled at Shayera, "yes, of course. I know M'gann has grown close to you since arriving on Earth. Even her young mind might still remember you, be comfortable around you."

Shay smiled as the trio beamed up to the Watchtower. J'onn set down M'gann, warning her to be on her best behaviour for 'Auntie Shay'. The little Martian girl nodded and smiled, taking Shayera's hand, "Okay."

As J'onn walked off to speak with Bruce, Shay walked M'gann to the main room. "What would you like to do, M'gann?"  
>She smiled up at her aunt and said in the cutest voice, "bake cookies?"<p>

Shayera smiled and knelt down to her level, "Alright, cookies it is. But you'll have to stay here while I get everything ready, I don't want you getting hurt." She walked to a closet and pulled out a trunk, bringing it to the Martian. We had Mr Terrific get you some clothes, now that you're so little. Why don't you play dress up until I call you?"

M'gann's eyes widened, as did her grin, and she jumped right in, putting on all the clothes while Hawkgirl chuckled. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Play safe."

* * *

><p><strong>Watchtower<strong>

Shay returned, wearing an apron with a smaller one in her hand for her niece. She turned the corner, and stopped short.

_RIIIIIP _

Shay raised a brow and rushed to where M'gann was. The little girl had managed to tear up all of her new clothes, and built herself a tent, her naked, green behind peeking out as she crawled inside of it.

Shayera rolled her eyes, "M'gann, what are you doing?"

She crawled back out with the biggest smile, "Auntie Shay! Look what I can do!"

Shay, unsure of what to do, told the girl to stay put, and walked out. She knocked on the meeting room door, and J'onn opened it, Batman disappearing on the screen behind him. "Hello Shayera. We have just finished. Is something the matter? Where is M'g-" He read her mind in that split second, and surprise creeped across his green features, "oh.."

"Yes." She declared. "I'll need to take her to Earth to get more clothes."

J'onn thought silently for a moment, "Alright," and he handed her his credit card. Not that he used it for much, seeing as he could live in the Tower for free, with everything he needed. "But be careful. If anyone figures you out, and tells one of the many villains..."

"I understand, J'onn. You don't have to worry. I'll just tell her to play dress up as Megan, not as M'gann."

J'onn looked to the set of clocks on the wall. All the times of the world were on those clocks. "You should head to Manhattan soon. The stores should be closing soon."

Shayera nodded, and left to pick up Megan before leaving.


	11. Magikós

The now young Zatanna sat content in her fathers arms, teething on his bow tie which was now off his neck and in her tiny hands. Zatara smiled and shielded her eyes as the light of the zeta beam teleported them to New York City. He hailed a taxi and took off downtown towards the Zatara family public theater.

The taxi stopped and Zatanna squealed in delight at the sight of her family name in bright red neon. They entered and Zatara waved over his assistant, Misty Kilgore.

"Misty, would you mind watching Zatanna while I fetch some things from my dressing room?" Giovanni asked the goth teenager.

Misty's expression changed from joy at the sight of the famed magician to confusion, "This is Zatanna...?" Misty took the raven-haired child from the older man's arms, "Um, okay."

"Yes, that is my daughter. Something happened, and it will be fixed. Though I must ask you keep this to yourself, understand?"

Misty nodded and took Zatanna up onto the stage. Giovanni went backstage to his dressing room to gather his thoughts, and a few magic items to help him on his quest to cure his daughter's condition.

Misty sat down on the polished wood flooring with the young Magi in her lap. The two played for a few minutes before someone else in a long, flowing cloak walked in.

Misty looked up and pulled Zatanna a bit closer, "Theater's closed. Can I help you?"

* * *

><p>Giovanni sat in front of his mirror. Taped to it were pictures of him and his daughter, as well as his nephew, Zachary. The older magician sighed, "As much as I loved it when you were little, Zatanna," he whispered to himself and took down a picture of the three of them, holding it for a moment, "I'd rather have my big girl back."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. Allot's been going on. I have to go back to Vegas in 2 weeks(ish), and wont be able to post, but I'll still be writing. I'll try to get at least 3 more chapters in before I go. You guys deserve better, I'm really sorry :(**

**As mentioned before, this entire fic is pre season 1 episode 19 "Misplaced".**

**Thank you for following and favorites. As always, r&r!**

**P.S. I need another author for my story "End of Two Earths". I'm only good at writing DC Characters, and my Marvel writer kinda quit. If you want to be a writer, message me on tumblr or on here with links to your work (preferably marvel fanfics). I'll pick someone by the beginning of June.**


	12. Maimouphobia

The sun was out and all was well in Metropolis this morning. Conner held Clark's hand as they walked down the street towards the Daily Planet. This was the first time Clark had even thought of taking Conner here.

He smiled down at the little boy next to him and stifled a laugh as he tried to push the big double doors open with his tiny hands. Clark pushed the doors open, but took his hand away quickly before Conner had time to see what he did. Superboy smiled wide, "I did it!"

Clark scooped him up and walked to the elevator, "You sure did. Good job, Conner."

As the two entered their floor, Lois was waiting for them. She looked Conner over, something about him was familiar, then met Clark's eyes with a stern gaze, "This isn't a daycare, Smallville."

The boy scout smiled behind his glasses. "I'm aware, Lois, but I had no one else to take care of him. Besides, this'll be good." The trio walked into the main office of their newspaper, papers flying, phones ringing and people arguing, "It'll be a learning experience."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Conner was sitting under Lois' desk, stapling notes together for her. Clark smiled down at him then knelt to his level, "Hey buddy."<p>

Conner looked up, "Hi!"

"Why don't you put your shoes back on, Lois and I will take you to lunch, sound like fun?"

"Yeah!" Conner scooted out from under the desk and tried to tie his laces.

Lois looked up from watching the two and her eyes met the television. She reached for the remote and hushed everyone else in the room as eyes gazed at the spectacle. There was a huge green robot headed straight for the Daily Planet.

Conner pointed at the screen, "Baddie!"

"Yeah, Con, baddie..." Though he was trained for this, Clark couldn't help the small bit of panic that found it's way straight to his heart. "Lunch'll have to wait. Lois, watch Conner. I'll be right back..."

* * *

><p>Superman was on the scene so fast, Flash would be impressed. He flew up to the face of the robot and began talking with the creator, the one driving that monster, the Toymaker.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Conner was in Lois' lap, watching the tv. Lois ruffled his hair, "It'll be alright, kid."<p>

A tuft of Conner's hair fell down in the front of his face, and he looked up a Lois as she spoke. Lois then noticed the resemblance. She knew why he was so familiar, he looked just like Superman!

Lois picked the boy up, took him into a vacant elevator and waited until the doors closed to speak, "Do you know Superman, Conner?"

The boy flinched. He was told not to talk about daddy Superman, to anyone. He promised Clark. After a moment, Conner replied, "No.."

Lois, reporter skills kicking in when she sensed a lie, got down to the boy's level and asked him more questions. The boy lied several times, which only made Lois more curious.

* * *

><p>Clark was pinned between the robot's fist and the sidewalk. He gave it a hard twist, and the whole arm came loose. One more pull and it was off. The robot stumbled back, and Superman started his non-stop punching at the bot's chest.<p>

* * *

><p>Lois felt bad as the boy started to cry and mumbling "No more!"<p>

She pulled him close and sat on the floor with him in her lap. She wasn't good with kids, but she was trying. "I'm sorry, Conner. I promise, no more Superman questions."

Those answers were all Ultra-Humanite needed.

The massive gorilla jumped down from the elevator cables onto the top of the car. Conner cried out and Lois screamed. They were plummeting to the bottom of the elevator shaft with a giant ape above them.

* * *

><p>Superman was cleaning up the mess of robotic parts when his heart stopped. That cry. That scream. He dropped everything and zoomed back to the Daily Planet so fast the windows on the street shattered.<p>

As he reached the building, he saw Lois falling off the side, and heard a large crash. The elevator.

He worked fast, catching Lois before rushing to the shaft. Lois put her lips to his ear, and he stopped dead in his tracks, "Clark, they took your son."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Alright! Finally I can write a longer chapter! Hope you liked it, as always, r&r!**


	13. A Castle Falls

Artemis handed Roy a cookie as they both sat in the backseat of Ollie's car. Both GA and Dinah glanced back at the two every few minutes through the rear-view mirror.

Artemis held her bag of cookies in her lap, they were from the nurse in the emergency room. That same nurse and two others giggled and cooed as Roy and Artemis drew arrows, bats, and fish on the young blonde's new, bright green cast.

Oliver pulled up to the sidewalk in front of Shining Star Park. Dinah got out first, Picking up Artemis from the back seat while Roy crawled out after them. Oliver drove away to find a parking spot.

As Dinah lead the kids to the toddler's playground, Roy dashed off to climb on the monkey bars. The den mother sighed but smiled and set down Artemis in the sandbox. She took the empty bag from her and kissed her forehead, "Be careful, don't get any sand in your cast."

"Okay, Birdy." Artemis began building a castle of sand while Dinah went to throw the bag away.

* * *

><p>In no time at all, the youngest archer had finished a pretty good castle. She smiled and looked around for Dinah or Oliver, neither of whom had returned yet. She frowned for a moment and stared at her castle, waiting.<p>

Another young blond came over, about Roy's age (Roy's _current_ age) with tanned skin like her own. She smiled at him, "Hi."

The boy grimaced. "You have cooties. Get out of my sandbox, girl." He spat the word as an insult, and Artemis took it as such, sticking her tongue out at him.

"No." She replied defiantly. "Free sand."

He balled his fists, and kicked down her castle. Artemis teared up, then gasped. Roy came barreling forward and his fist connected with the blond boy's face. Roy had seen everything from his position atop the monkey bars.

His face was as red as his hair, and he stood in front of Artemis.

"Connor!" a woman cried and ran to the boy, who now lay on his back, hands over his face as blood dripped onto his brown and green hoodie.

Oliver and Dinah raced to the two with worried expressions. Once Ollie saw Roy in front of Arty, he understood. He looked to the other family, watching as a familiar woman picked up a little boy. "Sandra...?"

She looked up, surprised at first, then angry. "Shoulda figured these were your brats, Oliver."

Dinah watched them talk as she picked up Artemis, then Roy. "Look, Sandra was it? I'm sorry for whatever just happened here, and I'm sorry your son's hurt..." her words faded away as the boy, Connor, turned to face the archers. He looked like a little, asian version of Oliver.

Oliver leaned in, and Connor turned away a bit into his mother's blouse. "Hey little guy, I'm sorry about your nose, we'll go take you to see a doctor in a minute, but first I have a question for you, is that okay?"

Connor nodded, and sniffed, then winced, as did Ollie. The bearded blond spoke softly, "How old are you?"

"Five" the younger blond held up a bloodied hand with five fingers to emphasize. Sandra stiffened when Ollie asked his question, then she turned away.

"I have to take him to the ER, bye Mr. Queen."

"Sandra wait." He put a hand on her shoulder and turned her back around, "We broke up five years ago. You disappeared. Is he...?" Oliver Queen let the question hang in the air.

Sandra's face softened. She looked down to Connor, no longer able to meet Oliver's eyes. "Yes, Ollie. He's yours."

* * *

><p>While Oliver was awestruck, now holding Connor as they walked to the car, Dinah was furious. Oliver told her they couldn't have a baby because it would be too dangerous. That having a family right now wouldn't be good for anyone. And on top of that, he'd cheated on her. They'd been together since high school, never separated until once when all the heroines had been called away. That happened five years ago.<p>

As she stormed to the car and put Roy and Artemis into the backseat, Oliver was over at Sandra's car, saying goodbye for now.

* * *

><p>The ride home was quiet in the front seat, in the back Roy and Artemis were sleeping, Roy's snores sounding louder than they really were. Oliver was smiling from ear to ear, and Dinah's expression remained unchanged since Ollie started the car, emotionless, staring straight ahead.<p>

They were all jostled when they entered the intersection were blindsided by a station wagon. While the adults were disoriented, Artemis was crying in her carseat, but Roy was still fast asleep.

Glass was shattered all around, inside and outside the cars. Oliver looked up, groaning. "Dinah...Pretty Bird, you okay?"

The heroine blinked awake and tried to move, and hissed at the pain of the car door's plastic and metal digging into the right side of her body. "Yeah, but I can't move. Artemis? Roy?"

The little girl sniffed, "Owie has an owie."

"Yes honey, I know. We'll get out of here in a minute and make the owie go away, okay sweetheart?" Dinah said in the calmest voice she could muster up. She turned to Ollie, "Call Clark, he can get us out of here with Conner's help."

Oliver nodded and fished in his pocket for his cell phone, then called up the man of steel. Even Dinah could hear the frantic words of the boy scout, _"Oliver! __**They're after the kids!**__ Conner's gone, Humanite took him. You have to stay safe-"_

GA didn't hear the rest as the roof was suddenly ripped off their car. They all screamed, as did the passersby. Above them stood the magic might, Black Adam. "Hello~" he said sweetly, picking up Roy, who was just now waking up, and the sobbing Artemis, then flew off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Thoughts on this chapter? R&R!**

**Wow, three chapters in one night. I'm on a roll~**


	14. A Tempest's Debut

Black Manta grinned behind his metal mask, easiest job he's ever done, kidnapping his own son. He watched the small, blond child cower behind his red-headed friend. Then the boy's face changed, a more determined, angry look crossing his features. Kaldur took Tula's hand and there was a shout from behind, and Manta was knocked to the side as Tula pulled Kaldur close and swam for cover.

"I summon the power of the Tempest!" It was Garth, brows furrowed in concentration and hands curled into fists as a beam of bright blue knocked away the villain.

Black Manta regained his bearings and attacked the Atlantean, leading them both to crash into a wall.

Passersby started to take notice, and fled as the buildings began to crumble and fall as Manta and Garth's war raged on.

* * *

><p>Tula swam as fast as she could, away from the fight. Rushing into a courtyard, she ran into Queen Mera, who didn't look too pleased.<p>

"The man whom requested my assistance was one of Manta's henchmen. The guards took care of him, but I came to warn you three. Where is Garth?"

"Fighting Manta, my lady," Tula responded, stroking Kaldur's back as he watched over her shoulder, looking back to where the fight began. "Have you been harmed?"

"No, I have not. Have either of you?"

"No," Kaldur said, turning to face her, then his eyes widened, "Behind you!"

Mera turned just as a spray of thick, black ink shot at the trio. Giant tentacles belonging to a humongous squid wrapped around their waists and pulled them far from each other as they coughed and lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Black Manta was winning this battle. He grabbed the teen by the neck, choking him as he threw him into yet another building. Manta watched as the cylindrical tower fell on Garth, then swam after the fallen boy's girlfriend.<p>

Manta arrived just as the ink began to clear. He patted the squid on the head as a sign of good work, and took his son from it's grip.

He looked to the squid and ordered, "Get rid of these two, we don't need them."

The squid swam into the deep trenches below, Queen Mera and the young Tula in tow as Manta looked to the surface as a shadow crossed the scene.

* * *

><p>Up above the waters sat Count Vertigo, lounging on a yacht, waiting patiently. Not a moment too soon did bubbles viciously rise to the surface near the ladder on the side. Black Manta rose from the sea and climbed aboard, his sleeping son in one arm. Vertigo smirked and leaned back in his chair, "Ah, hello David." He eyed the boy, "Successful?"<p>

"Yes," his vader-like voice responded from the helmet, "And got rid of the Queen and a friend. But I have other important things to tend to, so if you don't mind." David handed the boy to the Count, and, in turn, Count handed the other villain a large, waterproof briefcase. Manta nodded a farewell and dove back into the waters.

* * *

><p>There was a groan from beneath the rubble and debris, Aquaman dug a bit faster. He'd heard of the attack on Kaldur, and now the disappearance of his carrying bride, his partner and a prized student. Another stone was moved, and he could see Garth. The king hauled him from the wreckage and placed him on a gurney.<p>

'H-Hello, my king," Garth grinned up at the man through his injuries.

"Hello, Garth." Arthur responded as a team of medical atlanteans rushed to his aid.

Garth began telling Arthur of Manta's attack in detail. The king ordered for several search parties to find the missing trio. Hours later, Mera and Tula were found in the depths of a dark cavern covered in black ink. When they met up with Arthur and Garth, the men were told of Aqualad's kidnapping.


	15. Madman In Manhattan

A block away from the Manhattan Mega Mall, an abandoned cafe's windows flashed a bright blue from the zeta beam. Shayera exited the building with M'gann walking at her side. She was explaining to the toddler how she needed to play Megan, the human girl, for the next few hours.

"Do you understand, M'gann? No one can know who you are, or else they might try to hurt you and your friends, okay? We just want to keep you safe."

The little ginger girl nodded and her green skin faded into a caucasian complexion. She smiled up at Hawkgirl and took her hand, crossing the street.

* * *

><p>Shay activated her newly acquired tech, allowing her to disguise her wings in public. She lead the child to a small playground in the center of the mall, then knelt to her level.<p>

"Stay here and play nice with the other kids while I got get some clothes for you. You won't tear them up this time, or else your uncle and I will have to put you in time out." She kissed the toddlers forehead, "I'll be gone for about ten minutes, hun. But I'll be keeping an eye on you."

"Okay Auntie Shay." Megan smiled wide before rushing off to play with the other children.

* * *

><p>Shay was picking through the racks, looking for something suited for the young martian. Her comm buzzed and she answered it, "What's up, J'onn?"<p>

"How's M'gann? Everything alright?" the alien asked, a bit of worry in his tone.

"Yes, she's fine. Why?"

"Somethings happened. You need to bring her back to the tower immediately."

"What's going on, J'onn?"

Martian Manhunter's tone was grim, "The secrets been blown. We don't know how yet, or by whom, but Aqualad, Artemis, Red Arrow and Superboy have been taken. The other members of the team are next."

"Got it. On my way."

She stayed in contact with the elder martian as she dashed out of the store and back towards the playground.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Megan was playing tag with a younger blonde girl.<p>

"Tag! Your it, Cassie!" Megan squealed as she tapped Cassie on the shoulder.

Megan ran around the little jungle gym away from the blonde as a man approached her. He looked average, but his eyes were black and yellow. His hair slicked back and his skin seemed to flicker under M'gann's gaze.

Cassie called to her after speaking with the man. Megan ran over, putting her hand on the younger girl's shoulder. Something was off. She looked a bit closer at the mysterious man standing over them. Using her martian vision, she gasped and started to run.

Cassie grabbed her arm in a vice grip, as strong as Wonder Woman's. The young Martian pulled but couldn't break free. She cried out, but none of the parents or children around seemed to notice. She looked back at Cassie, her eyes were glossy, distant. She was hypnotized.

M'gann's eyes gazed up to at man before tearing up, fearing what came next.

* * *

><p>Shay got to the playground just in time to see paramedics tend to a small, blonde two year old. She had been knocked out, and they couldn't figure out why.<p>

Hawkgirl inspected the scene, but couldn't find her little green niece.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Sorry it's been so long, have allot going on. I'll probably only be able to update on weekends, but I will try to finish this storyline within the next month or so.<strong>

**Thank you all for sticking with this story through my random updates.**


End file.
